


triple fun that way (the campfire songs remix)

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, M/M, Multi, Remix, Team Gluttony, teenagers being sexual with other teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a joke, something he and Elyan thought up one day when they were sharing one of the bottles they smuggled in with Percival, though they didn't have to be drunk to find the idea of trying to catch their fellow counsellors having sex <em>hilarious</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	triple fun that way (the campfire songs remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Campfire Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111160) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



"Gotcha!" Gwaine yells, pointing a dramatic (and not particularly steady) finger at Elena, who's writhing very nakedly on the top of her sleeping bag.

Elena doesn't yell like she normally does when he and Elyan burst in on her and Vivian (her Hitachi Magic Wand), doesn't even blush pink all the way down her chest. Her breath hitches, the writhing abruptly stops, and she lets out a long, drawn-out moan. Gwaine stares, and stares, and stares, until Elyan pulls him away by the elbow, muttering, "Mate, pretty sure she got us."

*

It started out as a joke, something he and Elyan thought up one day when they were sharing one of the bottles they smuggled in with Percival, though they didn't have to be drunk to find the idea of trying to catch their fellow counsellors having sex _hilarious_. 

It's... still a joke, though Gwaine's not been able to stop thinking about the way Elena sounded when she came, and when he jerked off yesterday, the girl he fantasised about had Elena's face. (And yeah, okay, her tits, too. He's not a saint.)

Elyan slides in across from him, still in his pyjamas; the t-shirt looks like something he probably stole from Gwen several years ago, and it stretches rather pleasantly across his chest. Gwaine can only dream of having the muscles that Elyan does, but until that happens, he's pretty content just dreaming _about_ Elyan's muscles. 

"Morning," Gwaine says, reaching for one of the sausages on Elyan's plate. 

"Maybe for you," Elyan grumbles, batting his hand away. "My kids kept me up all fucking night. Some asshole told them the bathroom was haunted and they wouldn't go to sleep until I promised to sleep in with them, on the floor." Gwaine schools his face into the best immitation of innocence he can manage, and Elyan just rolls his eyes and tosses a croissant at him. "You getting in on the Merlin pool, by the way?"

"The Merlin pool?"

"You haven't heard? The Pendragon twins have a bet on which one of them'll get him to fuck them before the end of the summer." Elyan smirks. "My money's on Morgana."

"A risky strategy," says Elena, and Gwaine looks up, surprised, to see her standing at his elbow. She smiles at him, and then turns back to Elyan. "I'd bet on both of them, personally."

"I look forward to taking your money," Elyan says, grinning. 

"Oh, I'm not actually betting. I don't like involving myself in other people's sex lives," she says brightly. "I do like involving other people in mine, though, when they're up for it." She just looks between them both for a few seconds, and then sighs. " _Are_ you up for it?"

"Yes," Gwaine and Elyan say at precisely the same time, and then turn to stare at each other. 

"More the merrier," Elena says, grinning. "My cabin, just after hours. Don't be late; I can't promise I won't just start without you."

And with that, she turns and walks back to her usual table where Mithian's sitting.

"I was right," Elyan says, sounding awed, "she definitely got us."


End file.
